


Salt

by galapagos



Series: Sometimes Strange Things Happen [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Short, Someone has to clean up after the Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galapagos/pseuds/galapagos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have checked out of a motel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt

Marianna was already tired when she opened up room 115 to do the post check-out clean up. She sighed when she entered and found salt spread all over the room. What had they been doing in here?

“Maybe Rita is right,” she grumbled to herself as she tried to vacuum up the salt, “Maybe I should retire and move in with her.”

Marianna bent to pick up a small metal bar that had rolled partway under the bed.

“Hope that wasn’t a piece to something important.”

She finished vacuuming and went to clean the bathroom before stripping the beds. Marianna sighed heavily when she saw the disgraceful mess inside. Everything was sopping wet. It looked like someone had hosted a water folly in the tiny bathroom. Marianna turned around and walked out. She was definitely going to take her daughter’s advice and retire. She was too old for this nonsense.


End file.
